koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Shangxiang/Weapons
Here is a collection of Sun Shangxiang's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of You Ting *Requirements: Defeat Cao Xiu. Precious Item Report right in the central fort where Cao Xiu was located. Be warned that this stage is one of the later stages, thus the difficulty is pretty high, and the stage only has a 30-minute timer to complete the requirements and defeat Sima Yi before time runs out. Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Race for the Nan Territory *Requirements: After Zhou Yu's cut scene, defeat Cao Ren when he comes charging out. (Note: The weapon can still be obtained after taking Xiang Yang and Jing Province first, just make sure to defeat Cao Ren before a Wu officer or Guan Yu can since they will be fighting Cao Ren as well and can steal your kill at the last second if Cao Ren is low on health and leaves himself wide open for one of them, especially Guan Yu, to finish off before you can. You will still get the weapon afterwards, just not the message saying you attained it in the message ticker as the battle is already over.) Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Liu Bei's Escape *Restrictions: No bodyguards Strategy #Get 150 KOs around the first enemy gate captain. Rescue the female guards on the way. #Defeat Cheng Pu and Pan Zhang. Should have 200 KOs by now. #Run to the gate with Xu Sheng and Ding Feng. Ignore the soldiers and defeat the officers with 3 female bodyguards. #Run to Zhou Tai and Jiang Qin and defeat them. Rescue the last bodyguard. #Do not let Zhao Yun appear at any point of the stage. He'll appear if you don't get 200 KOs by the time enemy reinforcements appear. #Level 11 message when you cross the bridge. Note: If playing with two players, both players must reach 200 KOs in order to prevent Zhao Yun from appearing. Or he will. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Invasion of Nan Zhong *Requirements: Don't kill any generals until the bridge collapses and go to Sun Quan for a scene, after the scene kill every general and sub general. It appears near the northwest river Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sun Shang Xiang uses bows as her main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sun Shang Xiang uses the wheels as her default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Shangxiang still uses the wheels as her default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Sun Shangxiang uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Circles of Evil *Tambourine Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 1: Battle of Nagashino (Redux)' - Defeat Tsunenaga Hasekura and 600 enemies in under 11 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Battle of Odawara Castle (Redux)' - Defeat Yoshihiro Shimazu and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Rescue at Taoshui' - Defeat Keelback, Sidewinder, and Urutu in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Rescue at Dongkou' - Defeat Mōryō, Bismuth, and Gyūki in under 5 minutes. *'Chapter 2: Battle of Kyūshū' - Defeat Achilles and 800 enemies in under 10 minutes. *'Chapter 2: Battle of Mt. Xingshi' - Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Defense of the Mystic Realm Category:Weapons